Optical media, such as CDs and DVDs, may be recorded with digital data such as computer programs, music, photos, and movies. The optical media may also be recorded with a visible label that identifies the contents of the digital data. Decreasing the time required to record the data and the label on the optical media, and reducing the complexity of user interactions associated with the recording process, may be advantageous.